The present invention relates to a new clover (Trifolium michelianum) variety designated GO-BAL-10. All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference.
There are numerous steps in the development of any novel, desirable plant germplasm. Plant breeding begins with the analysis and definition of problems and weaknesses of the current germplasm, the establishment of program goals, and the definition of specific breeding objectives. The next step is selection of germplasm that possess the traits to meet the program goals. The goal is to combine in a single variety or hybrid an improved combination of desirable traits from the parental germplasm. These important traits may include increased head size and weight, higher seed yield, improved color, resistance to diseases and insects, tolerance to drought and heat, and better agronomic quality.
Clover is a group of approximately 300 species of plants in the genus Trifolium, in the leguminous pea family Fabaceae. Clover species are generally small annual, biennial, or short-lived perennial herbaceous plants and are usually trifoliate (leaves possess three leaflets), although some species possess five or seven leaflets. The most widely cultivated clovers are white clover, Trifolium repens, and red clover, Trifolium pretense. Several species of clover are extensively cultivated as fodder plants. Clover has long been used as a staple crop for soiling because it grows freely, shoots up after repeated mowings, produces an abundant crop, is palatable and nutritious for livestock, fixes nitrogen thus reducing the need for synthetic fertilizers, grows in a range of soils and climates, and is appropriate for either pasturage or green composting.
Balansa clover (Trifolium michelianum) is a cool-season annual legume that is native to the northeastern Mediterranean region. Balansa clover is capable of high forage performance over an extremely wide range of soils and offers great performance on both acid and alkaline soils (pH 4.5 to pH 8.3). The species is quite tolerant of waterlogged soils and can even withstand short periods of flooding. Balansa clover is mildly tolerant to saline soils.
Balansa clover can be used in mixtures with other legumes and grasses in pasture situations where it can re-generate from seed under proper management conditions. In pasture applications, balansa clover will not only improve the quality and yield of the forage, but it can also create substantial quantities of nitrogen. This improves both the quality and quantity of forage long after the clover has reached the end of its life cycle. In addition, the high forage quality of balansa clover makes it an excellent choice for over-seeding/frost-seeding into alfalfa hay fields. The clover will thrive where the alfalfa is likely to succumb, filling in wet areas and other base spots, thereby improving yields and quality.
Other applications for balansa clover include silage (by itself or in rotation with corn silage), as a cover crop for nitrogen production and weed control, and in over-seeding warm season grasses and crops that can utilize the nitrogen created by the clover over the winter months. Balansa clover is also suitable for use in wildlife mixes, as it is high in crude protein and has been a favorite food source for deer and waterfowl.
Therefore, developing improved clover varieties for both a forage and nitrogen source is highly desirable.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.